User talk:Fantomas
Wel, to be fair, I altered the Trivia section to undo the edit. Weedle McHairybug 00:01, November 8, 2009 (UTC) =Hey!= are you the admin of metalgear wikia? i need your approval to use my pywikipediabot. AND: i lOOOVE MGS. Solid Snake rules. "Intrusion Mode" I didn't mean to upset anyone or anything by my editing of other people's personal pages. I understand why someone would see that kind of editing as intrusive. I did so only to help those who seemed to be new to the wiki experience and don't know how to make a cool page. If anyone has a problem with that (I know Fantomas did), I apologize. But, I will say, that I did get a compliment from one of the people I assisted :) "Your welcome" to that user. Sterlng 8:18 PM, 26 February '09 Metal Gear Wiki Update? I notice we havn't had much of a facelift, the news about Hideo's birthday is really old. So Im asking we should do a major facelift not only to the main page but through-out the entire site. I say we should have a major article, then a quote of the day, maybwe can fit a "Did you know?" section on the main page. To be honest, Im tired of coming to a wiki site and nothing is new. I can fully understand that maybe MGS 4 news are not as regular but we can also produce other news like MGS comics, or other types of media including interviews. But thats just my two cents, if you guys do not have the spare time I understand. Ruthlessgravity 5:00 PM, 21 January '08 Upgrade to the Family Tree Hey man, I just made some major improvements to the tree, Im also going to be adding in more tree's along with the game's time. If you want to make any improvements to any of them, go ahead. Ruthlessgravity 11:04 PM, 1 December '07 Family Tree Yo Fantomas, I was working on the Family Tree for a while and I just wanted to show you the family tree, its just the basic skin, I was wondering if you can clear some things up on it. Check out Family Tree - Ruthlessgravity 6:18 PM, 30 November '07 Dude Episode 1: The Phantom Dude Dude.....Ive put categories on the ADAM and Outer Heaven pages however they need some writing in them. I thought id tell u so u knew what stuff needs doing. I also did a page for Scott Dolph, but it needs some work. Also there is a new category, this being Category:Locations. This is used for any locations in the games. Cheers dude - Selo 09:44, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) Dude Episode 2: The Dude Wars Dude........Family Guy rules!!!!!!!!!! oh btw i got 3 posters for my room a Family Guy one....A Simpsons one and A Futurama one!!!!!!!!! Selo 21:01, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC) MG MOD yeh sounds like a gd idea. Its relevent, go for it....its sounding pretty gd. - Selo 12:42, 23 February 2006 (UTC) Perspective Request Err are you sure I was the one who requested the change in perspective? I think it's a good idea, I just don't wanna take credit.--Drawde83 02:11, 3 March 2006 (UTC) Les Enfants Terribles I was actually the one who did the most recent change to the article before yours (compromise) can you tell me where Hideo actually said that it was the virtuous mission nuke that sterilised him? Gas Snake If I were you I would leave this Gas Snake character alone. By talking to him your giving him a reason to stick around. If he changes an actual page then we can revert him (if that seems right)--Drawde83 05:21, 11 July 2007 (UTC) ::Well you can keep arguing with him, I don't think he's done anything really wrong, just as long as your aware of whats going on. --Drawde83 21:22, 11 July 2007 (UTC) an invitation I dunno if you have realised but I've been working on WikiSocial and it would be great If you could join. At the moment we need people who can edit wikitext. There are a number of tasks and we just need people who can start working on them. If it becomes a success it will help this wiki as well, as members of both wikis(such as myself) will help publicise it.´ --Drawde83 02:28, 13 July 2007 (UTC) timeline You where taliking about something if your timeline was right or wrong well i think you should chech this one http://solidsnake19148.tripod.com/metal_gear_timeline.html Manuel Francisco Velez Thanks!! I just wanted to public thank Fantomas for all the help he gives with grammer corrections and readability! BRAVO!!!!Justin 23:43, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Metal Gear Wiki on Gamespot Wikia has partnered with Gamespot to let them link to our some of Wikia's game wikis. This is a great way to promote our wikis to Gamespot's readers and recruit new readers and editors. We launched four of them in November (Halo, Call of Duty, Mass Effect, and Tabula Rasa) and we are planning to add a bunch more in February, including Metal Gear Wiki. They are interested in adding a Metal Gear Wiki tab to their Gamespot Metal Gear gamepage. This tab would look identical to the Halopedia Tab. The content (Featured articles, Recent Changes, Popular Articles) is generated via a content feed that Wikia sets up. For this to work for Metal Gear Wiki, I would need your help setting up a Featured Content templates similar to how Mass Effect does it. This allows the Wikia feed to send Gamespot featured content snippets and images. There are instructions for how to do this on w:c:inside:Featured Article System. Please let me know if you can help out getting this set up? Kirkburn (talk) 05:58, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :: Hi Fantomas, just a quick not to let you know I moved the Featured Article page to Project:Featured_content per the instructions on w:c:inside:Featured Article System...It has to be in a project namespace for the API to work.. Thanks for getting this up so quicly! The wiki tab should show up on Gamespot in about 2-3 weeks. I will let you know when I have a more exact date angies (talk) 20:43, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Spanish Version Hi Fantomas, I'm an administrator in the Spanish Version of Metal Gear Wiki, it is very small at the moment, but we are trying to make of it a great wiki; I'm working on that :) This english version is very cool, I like it. See you. Playsonic2 D W 17:45, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the answer, Metal Gear fans must stick together, this is true :) Well, I can't speak english... just a little. The Spanish Wiki is very small, and I have to do some important pages at the moment. Later, I have to do some articles for the wiki :) I read some articles in english, like the article "Raiden". I like this, it's very complete ;) See you Playsonic2 D W16:40, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Hey! An admin of wikia put "interwikis" in the spanish Metal Gear Wiki. If you see, for example: the spanish article Gray Fox. If you look in the sidebar, there is a word... "English". This is a link to the english version :D Now I'm putting the Interwiki in some articles of the wiki, because it's very cool :) See ya • [[User:Playsonic2|''Playsonic2]] D W14:45, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :Of course, you just need to talk to one of the admins of wikia, he installs the Interwiki and you can use this, like es:Article in the article. • [[User:Playsonic2|Playsonic2]] D W 16:05, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Hi Sorry about that I meant to tell you. So what I've been doing was #Created a bunch of help pages and put them in Category:Help #Created Template:Welcome for welcoming users to the wiki #Set up the forums #Created some categories for categorizing pages related to the management of the wiki (e.g. Category:Organisation or Category:Policy) #Created copyright templates which are usually by default already on newer wikis so I just created them (they're used for images mainly) #Created the category that goes with those templates. What I was planning next was possibly changing some of the templates used on the wiki, like making Template:Game Infobox look like the old version (or new version) on Wikipedia, as well as creating a character infobox for the characters. I'm also planning on editing the sidebar so that it links to the games, events, characters, etc., adding some useful code to MediaWiki:Common.css (like infobox tables and messagebox tables), creating new content and organizing and expanding what's already been created, and attracting more users to the wiki. I was planning on collaborating with you and the community of everyone agrees on these things (mainly the changes in the templates).--Richard 00:45, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :OK, so what I've done today is I've edited MediaWiki:Sidebar to include navigation to articles (like games and characters). Feel free to edit it and include whatever else you think should be in there. I've also edited MediaWiki:Common.css to include some CSS such as infobox tables, wikitable, and messageboxes. I also cleaned up the forums so that they look normal now. :What I was planning on doing next is editing Template:Game Infobox and creating a character infobox, most likely naming it Template:Character Infobox, which will detail which games they are in, their designer and creator, voice actors, naionalities, etc.--Richard 01:39, 31 January 2008 (UTC) I've changed the appearance of Template:Game Infobox. It's based on this version of Template:Infobox VG on Wikipedia. I've left all the fields in it and added new ones, which won't appear unless you fill them in. I'll create a character infobox tomorrow.--Richard 01:59, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Character Infobox I've created Template:Character Infobox for characters. I'd like you know what you think about it as I plan on inserting it on all character articles. You can see what it looks like with the fields filled in at the sandbox.--Richard 00:06, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the welcome. I'll probably be doing some more editing as MGS4 nears release, so you'll see me around. ;) -- KyleH (talk) 22:24, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Favicon and forum icon Hey Fantomas. I've uploaded a new favicon, the image that appears in the browser's address bar, next to the site's name in lists of bookmarks, and in tabbed browsers next to the page's title. I've also uploaded a new image for the forums, Image:Forum new.gif. It will appear when there are new posts in the forum. Both the images are taken from Smash Bros. DOJO!!--Richard 01:42, 16 February 2008 (UTC) CreatePage note Hullo! This a quick note to mention we've activated the new tool on your wiki - please visit here for more info! Kirkburn (talk) 19:34, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Ac!d info Righto, I would be happy to help with the Ac!d stuff if a get a moment (lots of other wiki's too). I'll also try to break up my ubertext to make it easier to read. Omegabrain 16:23, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Blocking of Artwork0 Hi Fantomas. I just thought I'd let you know that Wikia's techs are fine with large images being uploaded to the wiki, so Artwork0 hasn't done anything wrong. Regarding all the images he's been uploading, it might be good just to let him do his thing as those are very nice quality images he's been uploading. Anyway, it's up to you what to do to him though. I understand what you did though. But the main point I wanted to tell you was that it's fine if people upload lots of large, high quality images – Wikia's servers can handle it pretty good and you won't get in any trouble.--Richard 22:21, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Philosophers' Legacy Page Just your Friendly Neighborhood Braska again. Hey the info in that page just doesn't feel right to me. I think we need to replay MGS3 & MPO especially the ending. If I remember correctly, it was spelled out pretty intensly where and what happend to the legacy. Just lemme know. Also LOL we need to start encouraging people to put references to things like the Les Enfants Terribles quote from Hideo in a references section at the end of the wiki. Justin 20:35, 26 March 2008 (UTC) RE: Templates! They look good. Nice job!--Richard 18:27, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Much Anger Dude I hope I'm not pissing you off. Justin 20:42, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :lol cause I'm wierd like that. LOL just wanna help out as much as possible. This is one of the few games I know alot about and have played and beaten every single one. Justin 12:11, 2 April 2008 (UTC) RE: Are We Allowed to... Hi Fantomas. You can go ahead and protect those pages from IPs, or you could fully protect them even so that only admins can edit them until June 12. It should be alright, just try not to protect a whole bunch of pages, which might discourage people from contributing. We could put up a notice on the pages that are protected saying, "This page is protected to prevent spoilers" or something. It should be alright.--Richard 19:57, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :If we are gonna be protecting pages I would suggest protecting the main page. It doesn't change much except for vandals removing all the content. It's easy enough to revert this but still reflects badly on the wiki in the time it takes for us to notice it. --Drawde83 22:56, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Arkhound banning I just got an apology from Arkhound about posting that spoiler. He said that he doesn't mind if he remains banned for the rest of the month. However I feel that he's been unfairly banned as it would have been quite easy to revert his edit and to warn him about posting spoilers. He has been a regular contributor and we want to encourage contributors like him to stick around. I think we should unban him or in the worst case bring it forward to week so that he can't post spoilers. --Drawde83 02:36, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Reply :I'll thank Drawde83 for understanding me and unbanning and I apologize for posting that spoiler. However, I do not appreciate the way you, Fantomas, handled the situation: your rude tone, lack of prior notification and the lack of any means to communicate with you does not motivate to contribute any further to your wiki. Nevermind I've contributed more content here than most users ever do (both directly and indirectly). Arkhound 00:05, 11 June 2008 (UTC) RE: iPod tracks Doh! Thanks for telling me, I forgot about that article.--Richard 18:19, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Is this how the talk page works? Indeed, I could have been more professional, but I did do pretty well. Thank you for the constuctive critisim.--User:Dark Microbot 18:16 6 July 2008 (UTC) Apology from the guy that said ''Who is the retard who put Naomi on the Outer Heaven aritcle I personally thought Naomi was just kept captive by Liquid O. It's retarded to argue over something stupid. I apologize. 01:15, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Fantomas, you are my only hope... Sorry about the Star Wars reference, but I found something that I don't understand, and no-one seems to have noticed. When following the mountain trail in Act 2 in MGS4, there is a bridge very early on. Right past that, there's a weird-looking plant, and a rock. If you look at the rock's right side with the Solid Eye's Night Vision, It looks like the word "southern", followed by a string of letters and numbers. To the best of my ability, it looks like the string is 29-W5574. The 2 is hard to see unless you look at it without Night Vision. Is there anything like this in the Ac!d or Portable Ops games? I haven't played them, and I haven't seen anything like this in the other Solid games. HELP ME!--User:Dark Microbot 13:45 21 July 2008 (UTC) Well... I'll take your word for it. Stupid server is too low-tech to handle Google Toolbar, let alone Earth. Oh well. (I'll enter it in the Password screen just to be sure.)--User:Dark Microbot clock killed itself 21 July 2008 (UTC) Can you block? Hey this IP "71.121.88.65" is the one directing all the N**** pages to Signt. I've caught him twice since ive been here. Justin 23:50, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :No Prob dude! You know I'm here! Justin 00:58, 26 July 2008 (UTC) S3 Hey man. The S3 page needs to be adjusted but I don't remember the exacts of what Naomi and friends were saying about the destruction of GW and the exacts on what Emma's virus did. (Being a lamo and not having a PS3 of my own) I can't replay that part. Either way it does need to be to be changed and corrected. Just looking for some insight. Your wordslave Justin 02:20, 27 July 2008 (UTC) RaikovsRecruits just curious but what was wrong with that page?--Drawde83 05:18, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :Ok just wanted to know what the policy was. What if they want to put up videos, that would make the MGO user database page look terrible. What we could do is recommend that clan pages get set up on Wikisocial. What do you think? A small problem The Metal Gear series article is in need of an MGS4 section. I haven't played it, but I was thinking you might have. So could you put it on there? B-52 18:56, 20 September 2008 (UTC) um two things #i think this wiki needs a makeover and a new logo #i see you don't have many B-crats here i was thinking i could help you with that plus i need access to all sctons to do a makeover so think about it--[[User:Lord link|'Lord']] ''link'' 16:54, 27 September 2008 (UTC) foxhound webcomic hey, some guy wants an article on a metal gear webcomic. he's posted to the forum. Is there any particular reason we're not allowing it? cheers --Drawde83 05:40, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Wow thanks that end walkthrough took me awhile and you just deleted it. you could have at least moved it somewhere else.--Thegraham888 22:48, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Hey, I have a quick question. How do you put in those info boxes for the characters/profiles? Kondemed Thanks man Thanks. Yeah i was gonna use it for my profile page. Kondemed Link to site Hey whats the link to the site i want to add it to my youtube profile so my friends can easily find the site OK OK but i will be doing more for the site User:BigBØss "Current status"es / Red Xs Hey, noticed a lot of hoobla around the "Current Stauts" attribute of certain characters. I noticed a small conflict regarding the beasts a few days ago, and now I saw that thing on Python's article. In order to solve this issue, how about we just put their what the mgs4 database says? If the database says "Neutralized" under the red X, we hit type "Unknown", and only write "Deceased" if it specifically says "Killed"? Chaos91 19:18, 4 January 2009 (UTC) User Reply (I'm fairly computer-stupid, please excuse my reply method) I made that B&B alteration, worked off of the MGS Database, but someone had a point about Snake wielding a lethal weapon (Operator) in the cinema post-fight and implying lethal force. (shrugs) ~XIX Metal Gear Solid Book Hey has anybody ever done an article on the book????? BigBØss Trivia Sections I've begun a little work, putting in trivial items to certain characters under new sub-headings trivia. I feel this is appropriate as MGS is full of easter eggs, and these things are very interesting. Ages Hey, I think we should add an "Age" section in the info box on character pages. You could put the age of the character and then the game that the age corresponds to next to it in parentheses. If we don't know the exact or at least general age of a person, then we can just leave it alone. -SneakMasterSolid avartising hello Fantomas its me--Noname the hero 06:10, 11 March 2009 (UTC) i just wanted to say i have been geting the word out about metal gear wiki too make it a more popalier (from your fellow wikikr--Noname the hero 05:00, 12 March 2009 (UTC)) Help! Can you change my name for me or tell me how I can do it myself without making a new account? L1QU1D 5N4KE 22 20:04, 24 March 2009 (UTC) flash player i was wondering what flash player do'es our youtube videos play on--Noname the hero 04:38, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Metal Gear Solid 4 Hey! I've just bought and completed MGS4 on my PS3. I was just wondering. How do i boy emotional and laughter ammunition? I tryed Drebin Shop and also tried pressing triangle on the wep menu. Is there way that i can transfer all of my money from my first save, to the second save? When can i use the suit that i got for completing the game? It doesn't appear when i select new game and check the camo menu. As u can se, there are lots of things I don't understand. I'd be glad if you could help me. Thanks man. Email: jqrgenjohansen@hotmail.com Jqrg1 18:37, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Ivan is not a racist term used to refer to Russians. What it actually is is a generic Russian name; it's much like calling a Frenchman Claude because he is French, or a German Fritz because he is German. It's offensive because you assume the name fits due to the nationality, but that doesn't mean no French man is called Claude; the term is used because it is a common name for the nationality in question, after all. Being offended by it doesn't necessarily mean it can't be his real name; it certainly doesn't mean it shouldn't be listed as a nickname, because a character used it as a nickname for him. It's nothing like the name 'Charlie,' actually: that's just a shortening of 'Victor Charlie' which is phonetic alphabet code for 'VC' as in 'Viet Cong.' Evil Tim 07:10, 21 May 2009 (UTC) *The trouble is, it's a little questionable what Ocelot was reacting to; that Raven called him General Ivan, that he made light of his injury, or both. The fact that the alias list is 'also known as' would suggest that we should include it; even if it was intended to offend him, it's still something he's known as. I mean, we include 'Akiba' which basically means 'fanboy' and is almost certainly not intended to be positive as Meryl uses it in relation to Johnny. Evil Tim 09:34, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Treads and augers When considering fiction, there's a general convention that when speech contradicts plot events, the visuals are right and the speech is wrong. A good example of this would be Star Wars: characters talk about 'jumping to lightspeed,' but the distances they travel would indicate they're moving much faster than lightspeed, so either the whole universe is wrong or they are. Since people can be wrong while the universe can't, the choice is obvious. In the case of Volgin, he's wrong; perhaps he trained with tanks and so reflexitively refers to the running gear of any armoured vehicle as 'treads,' but the Shagohod visibly has no treads, and so instructing the player to aim for the 'treads' in a walkthrough is only going to confuse them. They're not Archimedes' Screws because they don't transport water, so the correct term is auger or screw. Evil Tim 10:58, 24 May 2009 (UTC) *The information on the Shagohod's dimensions was already in the article, I just moved it further down and added Imperial versions of the dimensions before the metric ones, since the only two measurements I know of in the game itself are "3 miles" and "300 miles per hour" and so the measurements should probably be primarily in Imperial. I think the armament information can mostly be retrieved from SigInt during various stages of the Shagohod battle, though I imagine the "rounds carried" stats are from wherever the measurements are from.Evil Tim 00:28, 25 May 2009 (UTC) New Main Page and pagetitle Hey Fantomas. I just wanted to drop by and tell you some of the changes going on at Wikia. Wikia is currently redoing the way Main Pages and pagetitles work. For pagetitles, we want them to be "Article - Wiki - 3 keywords". For example, I've updated this wiki's pagetitle so that it is now "Article - The Metal Gear Wiki - Metal Gear Solid 4, Metal Gear Solid 3, Metal Gear Solid 2, and more"; this is for "search engine optimization" (SEO), which makes a website have a better result when searching for certain words in search engines like Google. For the Main Pages, we've found that using images can be more effective than text. Also, Google recommends that Main Pages have less than 100 links on them, so the images help in this respect as well. I've made a draft of what the new Main Page for the Metal Gear Wiki could look like at User:Richard1990/sandbox. We would like to have a new Main Page immediately for the Metal Gear Wiki, with all the hype surrounding the next game and E3 next week. On my draft I took out a couple things that are on the current Main Page; I removed the random picture because it uses DPL, which Wikia has disabled because it puts too much strain on the servers. If there's anything else you want done to the draft, just let me know. The Magic Bullet explains some of the SEO stuff as well.--Richardtalk 17:55, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :OK I've just put it up; I also added Category:Music and Category:Locations to it.--Richardtalk 19:08, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Skin Hey Fantomas, I've made a custom skin that could be used to give the Metal Gear Wiki a different look rather than using the default skin. The image to the right is a screenshot of what the skin would look like. Would you mind having that skin for the wiki?--Richardtalk 18:52, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Just go to your , click the "Skin" tab, and then check the dot for the skin you want to use. Under the "Admin Options" heading is where you can select the skin for the entire wiki. The default skin for wikis is Monaco Sapphire.--Richardtalk 22:49, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::Hey Fantomas, I've updated the skin again if you want to take a look (see the image to the right).--Richardtalk 21:24, 2 July 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU thankyou for the warm welcome, i look forward to editing my second favourite game series:D 09:01, 2 June 2009 (UTC) user:NeoExdeath Alright. Consider that done. Agent 003 MGS 2 Tanker ghosts Hey i took a pic of the Kojima ghost in MGS 2. Wheres Ocelot?! Teh Solidus Fahn ~Hani~ 23:09, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Thanks for the welcome.. How do i make somthing into a quote? Timeline revert I thought I could fix the Timeline one with a series of undos (some anonymous user added quadruple spacing or so.). But turns out I can't do that, oops! Please revert timeline to http://metalgear.wikia.com/index.php?title=Timeline&oldid=42971 . Thanks. DraculaZETA 19:19, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Account Hey it's BigBoss just wanted to see if you know any fix a comp to use alts because I can't log in and I want to get back to helping out with the site. Message me on my page hopefully with an answer 2rajm Wha? I realize how quaint it is that one of our spambots decided to make a user page, but could we keep a more watchful eye on automated accounts? Plus I swear we had a captcha; how'd that get bypassed? -- AndyWaltfeld 20:03, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Malicious Ads/Code? Had a hell of a time getting onto the site today - Whenever the Main Page finished loading in IE8, it would immediately blank out, so I had to click something at random to actually read and edit the wiki. Also, typing this edit, it seems like IE8 wants to wait 10 seconds to display every 5 seconds of typing. Is this bad code, bad ads, Psycho/Screaming Mantis trickery, some combination of the above, or simply a sign that I should get off my lazy duff and reinstall Firefox for my new computer already? AndyWaltfeld 21:18, 5 August 2009 (UTC) * Just read Richard's take on this on my talk page. Thanks for helping root out the bad ads. I guess my own Whiteout effect was a side-effect of Avast! picking up the slack when IE8 dropped the ball. -- AndyWaltfeld 21:29, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ** Shit's back. Notice left at core Wikia. -- AndyWaltfeld 23:18, 8 August 2009 (UTC) MGS4 Renders Sholudn't we get the MGS4 renders for Mei Ling and Rose? Everyone else has them except for those two. thank you thanks for the welcome... Eliskuya2 23:08, September 11, 2009 (UTC) help i made a wiki but for some reason unless i seach on wikia i cant find it an no one can contribute its called railguner i spelled it wrong on purpus Olga's page I add Olga's middle name on her page, but some one erase this. Olga's father's name is Sergey. It means, Olga's middle name is Sergeevna. It means her full name is Olga Sergeevna Gorlukovich (Ольга Сергеевна Горлукович). It couldn't be any other name or no any name. You can belive me, because I'm russan and I know russan name construction. Miller Info Response http://www.giantbomb.com/master-miller/94-5186/ again help i need helpwith my wiki realy bad go to wikia . com ans search railguner Creator of Metal Gear Is Granin the creator of Metal Gear? If not, who is? --Join the MetalPorkRoxPink club! 07:50, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :To answer your question, Granin was the man who created the concept (and in certain cases, like REX, RAY, and TX-55, the blueprints), Sokolov created both the Metal Gear RAXA and the ICBMG, TX-55 and Metal Gear D were created (as in, built, not exactly in terms of blueprints) by Drago Pettrovich Madnar, Metal Gear Gustav was also likely created by Madnar would have been, had it not been for the collapse of Zanzibar Land. A specific creator of Metal Gear Ray (by that, I mean the one who actually built it, not designed blueprints, as Granin was responsible for those) wasn't named, but we definitely know that the military was involved in it's creation due to the Marines guarding it. REX was evidentally created (as in, built) by Hal Emmerich/Otacon. Weedle McHairybug 13:45, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks man!--I hear it's amazing when the purple worm from flapjaw space with the tuning fork, does a raw blink on Hari-Kari Rock. I need scissors! 61! Metalgearboy 18:41, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Deleted 'liquid snake' image? (File:Mgs-liquid-snake-concept.jpg) Hi Fantomas, the artwork was by Yoji Shinkawa from 'The Art of Metal Gear Solid' book, and was originally a design for Liquid. Many of the unused designs for MGS1 were recycled for Ghost Babel, even Metal Gear Gander was originally a design for REX. I take it you were referring to Black Arts Viper? Has the image already been uploaded somewhere previously then? -- Bluerock 12:13, November 8, 2009 (UTC) hi. Thanks for the welcome. I'm I allowed to ask questions?-JosephFrost0304 In metal gear solid 4 how do you bet that huge metal walking thing. (forgot the name) P.S. I tried to add a pic to the solid snake page but my computer froze. thanks Avoid them! Thanks, i've wasted lots of ammo.-JosephFrost0304 Best MGS? I was wondering, what is the best Metal Gear game? You see, I've only played MGS1, MGS2 & MGS3. My family can't afford a PS3 either, so please tell me! --I hear it's amazing when the purple worm from flapjaw space with the tuning fork, does a raw blink on Hari-Kari Rock. I need scissors! 61! Metalgearboy 19:27, November 9, 2009 (UTC) did it Thanks, i finally past that level. I was just wondering, what is the best weapon to kill the gekko?-JosephFrost0304 RE: Thanks No problem, I had actually been making a more thorough translation of some of the old MSX2 manuals as a side project before coming to this wiki, so it seemed a good idea to share what I gleaned from them. It's kind of interesting to see how far Kojima and co went into the planning out of the early games, back in the day. -- Bluerock 19:37, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Otacon Do you have access to editing Otacons page? I found some errors but I can't edit it so I'm asking you to do it if you will. Under the section FOXHOUND rebellion I saw this: "After the schematics to REX were placed on the black market by Revolver Ocelot, Nastasha Romanenko and Otacon set up Philanthropy." It was actually Solid Snake and Otacon who set it up according to the Philanthropy page and Nastasha was a member. Under the Manhattan Incident I saw this: "Otacon found from the disc that not only was of the names was the biggest contributor to Philanthropy's cause, but apparently all twelve of them had been dead for more than 100 years." Obviously there is an error when reading it. List of weapons and items in Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker The name of this article should be changed to something else. It also should have some images uploaded. These suggestions should be done as this page is the Equipment and Weapons for Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker. I apologize for the misunderstanding before. Please can you delete 'Category:Metal Gear Characters'? Hey Fantomas, Would it be possible for you to delete Category:Metal Gear Characters ? I originally created it for characters of the first Metal Gear game on the MSX2, but I ended up making a different one instead, called 'MG Characters', in keeping with other names of similar categories e.g. MGS Characters, MGS2 characters, etc. Thanks -- Bluerock 17:16, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Link is http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Metal_Gear_Characters Hey Fantomas Hey, i seem to have made a problem on this page, and i dont know how to fix it, help please http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/Metal_Gear_Solid_weapons# There seems to be TWO SAA's on the page, and i cant get rid of one, plz help ~Gunsofliberty~ Also, i was thinking about adding a new page about the De-oxeganized water that Vamp fell into in MGS2, but i dont know how to put it Speaking of the De-oxygenized water in MGS2, can someone explain exactly what was happening to Vamp after he was defeated and sunk in the water? PS, I'm not the one who suggested making a new page about the de-oxygenized water. Weedle McHairybug 02:45, November 12, 2009 (UTC) References Hey Fantomas, I've noticed a lot of the articles hardly have any references, if at all. Should they be added, if we see certain info and know where it comes from? Don't want to clutter up the whole articles with them, though. -- Bluerock 23:31, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Vandelisum Hey dude some random user changed my whole user page to i like guys this was the ip address 97.103.24.54. The strange part was that this user only targeted me? I see if it happen agien. United States Department of Defense This is the information page for the Department of defense aka the Pentagon and the United States Army. It could do with some more editing and the name Pentagon should be to linked o this article. Richard Nixon http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_200911.3/skins/common/images/button_headline.png The Watergate Scandal article should be moved to Richard Nixon's article. Don't worry about i was just suggesting it that all thanks anyway. -- [[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven ' 22:27, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Permission to edit Liquid Snake's characteristics section? I was thinking of editing Liquid Snake's characteristics section to mention his inhuman agility (which is made evident shortly before the Metal Gear REX battle). However, seeing how Liquid seemed to only display this method in "The Twin Snakes", I was wondering if this should be noted. Have to find out if it is before I do it or else I have heck to pay, right? Weedle McHairybug 23:25, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, I won't edit it. I wasn't sure anyways, like I said. Plus, Solid Snake did show Matrix-esque abilities (such as evading all of those bullets.). I wonder if Liquid Snake's superhuman abilities (such as strength and durability) have something to do with his having the dominant genes? Weedle McHairybug 03:09, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Shadow Moses Island I think that the Shadow Moses island article should have some images from MGS4 placed on it to show the differences between it and MGS4. Hey There's a "upload image" on your user page.If you want i can draw a charecter with anything you want.(look http://ubcsgame.wikia.com for my drawnings.)-User:Bling1907 The Pentagon The Pentagon page should be moved to the United States Department of Defense to prevent confusion. * A image of the Pentagon Building should be added as well. Question about the Occupations section. I was wondering, if the Occupations section was just the same as the Affiliations section, why do we still have that section encoded? US or U.S.? Hey Fantomas, When discussing the US should it be spelled with just the 2 letters or with the dots, as I've come across articles with both. In the MGS games it's just spelled 'US' which is the reason I usually spell it this way. I know it's just a minor thing, but I think it would be good to have some consistency. --Bluerock 22:06, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Fantomas. Not that I have anything against your edit in the trivia section, but why did you remove my edit? I mentioned that I was adding it in based on a previous comment that was made in a previous edit in regards to the canonicity that indicated that the whole "Rescuing Raikov" issue was actually in the main walkthrough of the Official Portable Ops Strategy Guide. Of course, I don't actually own the Portable Ops guide, so I really can't determine what was said was true or not (although I do plan on getting the strategy guide during Christmas Break mainly to find maps to upload onto here, as well as maybe verify this issue.). Like I said, I don't necessarily object to your decision, I was just curious, that's all. Weedle McHairybug 20:18, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Ah, Ok. I get it now. I do recall that some strategy guides mention optional missions in a separate section from the main walkthrough (like after the main walkthrough, for example.). If it's one of those guides that separates the main walkthrough from the optional sidequests walkthrough, then it may be easier to determine. Well, whatever the case, I at least now know. Thanks. Weedle McHairybug 20:35, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Fantomas: I was wondering something. Do you have any ideas as to what the Covert Operations in North Vietnam were? Like what were the operations called, who in the US Army participated, any of that? I'm asking because I couldn't really find anything in regards to these covert ops in North Vietnam that were mentioned in Portable Ops anywhere on the net (well, besides that Project Alpha book that was written recently), not even Wikipedia. Gurlugon, Genola, and Mecha Genola Hey, this is a call to anyone that has pictures of Gurlugon, Genola, and/or Mecha Genola. Put them on their respective pages please. I'm an avid fan of these games and i'd like to see as much justice done to this wiki as possible. so lets find and upload some images. Solid Snake 2099 SPAM PAGE REPORT http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/Solid_snake_2099 http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/Bots Here.Delete'em please.-User:Bling1907 Can you please stop the current edit war? Ok, one of the unregistered users (the one whose IP address begins with 72) and zepp900 are currently getting into a fight in regards to whether the whole "Portable Ops" issue should appear in Solid, Liquid, and Solidus's appearances lists on their articles. I tried stopping them by saying they should settle it with an Admin, but they ignored my statement and itd are continuing to fan this edit war's flames. I really need your help in stopping them. Weedle McHairybug 17:39, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Question about one of your recent edits. ke Ok, I have a question about your edit on Liquid Snake's article (Thanks for resolving the edit war, BTW!). You erased from the trivia section the fact that Hideo Kojima had announced that Liquid Snake is to appear in Peace Walker and that the game will also explain exactly what made Liquid the way he was. However, wasn't it needed for people to know that Liquid is appearing in Peace Walker. I mean, technically, I was responsible for the edit in the first place (since I did it before I was registered), and I don't mind if you remove it, but I just was wondering, that's all. Weedle McHairybug 18:19, December 15, 2009 (UTC) of Article renaming Hey Fantomas, I was thinking that it might be a good idea to rename the following pages: '''Operation Intrude N313' to Outer Heaven Uprising *The article describes the surrounding events, and not just Snake's mission there *It is referred to as such in-universe (MGS:TTS, MGS4 Database) **Although it was originally called 'Outer Heaven Revolt' in the MGS manual, it has never been named as this since. Also, I think the word 'Revolt' would sound better for the 'Shadow Moses Incident' (see below). Zanzibar Land Uprising to Zanzibar Land Disturbance *It is referred to as such in-universe (MGS:TTS, MGS4 Database) **Although it was originally called 'Zanzibar Riot' in the MGS manual, it has never been named as this since. *Also, I think the word 'Disturbance' fits better for Zanzibar Land, since it was its own country to begin with, whereas Outer Heaven was established within an existing country (South Africa), so would seem to be more of an 'Uprising' in that respect. FOXHOUND Rebellion to Shadow Moses Revolt * I know it has been discussed that too many of the events are officially referred to as 'The X Incident', so I think Revolt would fit ok. *They call it a revolt in-game (MGS) *I think it would sound better to have the name 'Shadow Moses' in there, since characters always talk about the place names in-game rather than the acts commmitted. Anyway, these are just my thoughts. Sorry for rambling on a bit. If you decide to go through with the name changes, I will help edit the articles linking to the said pages, so that they fit ok. Bluerock 19:38, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Fantomas, permission to create an article detailing the plotline of Peace Walker? I'm wondering if it is all right if I could create a plotline article for Peace Walker (I think "Invasion of Costa Rica" sounds like an accurate title, unless you have a better idea, of course)? I mean, the Demo gave us a few portions of the plotline, which is at least better than none whatsoever. So, I was wondering if I could start detailing the plotline with the facts we have. So far we know a few things, including the date the operation happened as well as a few of the locations. Weedle McHairybug 20:02, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Trivia/Behind the scenes Hey Fantomas, A while ago someone decided to get rid of the 'Behind the Scenes' sections on a lot of the articles and just use Trivia instead. This is probably because the two were often used interchangably. I think we should have both sections though, as we can put all the in-universe stuff in Trivia, while the info on game production, voice actors, character design, etc. (real world stuff) can be put in Behind the Scenes. What do ya think? Bluerock 18:44, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Images Also, I was just wondering if ya could help me out on something. Sometimes, I feel like adding an image to a page if it helps to improve the article, but often times I am unsure whether a particular image has already been uploaded or not. Is there a way of easily browsing through all the images on the wiki as I am not sure whether they have been organized or not (according to game or subject, etc)? Thanks Bluerock 18:49, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I'm glad you enjoyed your laugh. I had a laugh too when I saw your puerile attempt at banning me. Happy Fourth of July, my albino friend. --MarkAldred 20:50, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I have countless accounts. Please enjoy the moment. Happy New Year, Taylor. --Splatterhouse50 20:52, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Glad to know that. Later on, idiot. ;)--Julstar 20:55, January 3, 2010 (UTC) As the old saying goes. Better to be safe than sorry. The players of MGO Hi, i am Victor Genesis, I am new in this wiki but I know many things about the MGS saga. I just wanted to say that we should meet one day in MGO. My username on PSN is VLPC96, and my character´s name is PCM 102. We can become good friends :) See ya! RE: Permission to edit Liquid Snake's characteristics section? Well, ok. Although just as a little food for thought, apparently the Matrix-esque, over-the-top cutscenes were Kojima's idea. Even if it wasn't, Kojima certainly didn't want Ryuhei Kitamura, the director of The Twin Snakes, to basically keep the cutscenes to be exactly like how the PSX version went. Speaking of Liquid Snake, when are we going to re-open Liquid, Solid, and Solidus's pages? Weedle McHairybug 03:55, January 6, 2010 (UTC) they wont let me in well I just got MGS the twin snakes for the cube just a few days ago. I beat it, loved it, and viseted your site, I tried to create an acount and they wouldent let me in how do I get in? Fantomas, did anyone harass or try to do bad stuff to you in real life after mentioning your real name on your identity template? I'm asking because I'm unsure if I should mention my real name on my identity template on my User Page because I fear that people on other sites would realize who I am and either make statements to me that are negative to hunting me down. The Internet is a scary place, after all. Weedle McHairybug 14:19, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Unnamed family Hey Fantomas, Regarding the unnamed characters, I was under the impression that we listed them, but only if they were specifically mentioned within the Metal Gear games themselves (e.g. Otacon's father, grandfather, step-mother). Is this not the case? I know some names will be determined later, such as the Emmerich who is named Huey. Bluerock 15:06, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :But on that logic the whole info box is redundant, no? Its only a summary of the character's known family members, mentioned in the overall story. Unless, by redundant, you mean other characters which also have unnamed family members? --Bluerock 15:17, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I hear what you say, but we do know a little something of each one, which I think makes them worthy of a mention. Just my opinion. Bluerock 15:31, January 8, 2010 (UTC) The Really Long Ladder The really long ladder content was not a joke. Many consider it a boss because of how long it is, and how much time it takes to complete it. IGN and Game Pro even rated it as one of the top bosses of mgs. :Fantomas... please... ban him... He won't listen... I tried to stop him by reverting his edits, but he still won't listen. Please, ban him. Weedle McHairybug 18:21, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Gunna cry just because i dn't play ur silly rules? last I checked there was nothing the user agreement that says i cant place what I believe on the pages, after all wiki is based upon the ideas of many contributers placing their ideas on many topics. =) :That doesn't mean we are supposed to make a joke out of it! Bluerock, Fantomas, and myself made that quite clear. I'm sorry, but you left me with little choice. Weedle McHairybug 18:28, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh Im shaking, really i am, i mean its not like I can create an endless amount of new email accounts, and an endless amount of user names, really I have all the time in the world. ::They are not "silly rules" they are rules put in place to make this Wikia a reliable source for information on Metal Gear. The ladder does not deserve it's own page (especially one that treats it as an actual character), and does not need mentioning on a page about bosses because it is fundamentally not a boss. It is just a ladder. --Fantomas 18:50, January 8, 2010 (UTC) 1911 Custom replica http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/File:1911custom.jpg This is the ONLY place I have seen on the internet (besides a youtube clip in japanese) of a Big Boss 1911 Custom replica. I am dying for any more information on this, but the user that posted the picture won't respond. Any clues on where to find more info, or any other way to contact the user (samskie)? Thanks. I can be contacted at anaxophusv@gmail.com Thanks Thanks for the welcome YipSnake 14:08, January 16, 2010 (UTC)